Tainted Light
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: Zekrom goes to find Reshiram to make her pay for a mistake.  Not sure what the genre is.


**This was the first fanfic I wrote, and I just found it in my flash drive the other day. I don't really like it all that much.**

Reshiram, the so-called being of purity, and the guardian of light. I despise how you pretend to be so pure. The feathers and fluff may fool others, but they don't fool me, not anymore. I will get my revenge for what happened all those years ago, today, this finally ends. I'll show you what the demon you are and have always been. With that thought, the Zekrom flew off, looking for his old rival to settle an old score.

* * *

><p>Reshiram fluttered her wings. There was something wrong about today. There were thunderstorms coming towards her direction, almost as if… She shook her head. No, he couldn't be back. Not after what had happened… He was dead, he had to be. There was no way he could have survived that attack, accidental as it had been. She only wished that she could apologize for the accident that had happened so long ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Zekrom and Reshiram were friends back then. They had split from one powerful being, the mighty Kyurem. "Hey Reshi, how is it? Daydreaming again?" The voice interrupted Reshiram's thoughts. She shook her head. "Reshi, let's try to use our powers. Arceus gave them to us for a reason, didn't He?" She nodded. "Right… Wait, are you thinking about actually trying to…" "Yep~" Reshiram was shocked. "But we haven't gotten the Seal…" This 'Seal' was a mark all legendary Pokémon carried, which limited their powers so they wouldn't accidentally destroy the world and everything as we know it, and allowed them to bond with a trainer. It was the ultimate prize, only given to Pokémon who had used their powers for what they were meant to be used for and kept the balance. Arceus gave the Seal to legendaries once they were mature enough to use their powers only when needed to. "Who cares about that stuff? Let's just get a little taste of what we'll grow up to be someday…" Reshiram hated to admit it, but it was tempting. Zekrom always did have a way with words… She finally sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, I give up, let's go." Zekrom smiled (evilly, in Reshiram's opinion) and they flew off, toward the clearing.<p>

Once they got there, Reshiram wanted see if she really could summon flames from the heavens, like the legends had said. Without thinking, she roared and let out a huge blast of light, turning into it into fire once it was high enough. Her tail was glowing orange, and the fire rained down gloriously around her. Wait… RAINING! Reshiram looked for Zekrom. He was paralyzed in terror and was in the middle of a circle of trees burning. The fire was somehow still coming down, and Zekrom was trapped. He roared as one of his wings caught on fire, but the shield he had attempted to use did nothing, with Zekrom so inexperienced. Reshiram flew away, sobbing, thinking that her friend was dead.

Zekrom was alive, thankfully, as an old woman's Pelipper saved him. She took care of Zekrom until he grew up, but he was covered in scars and burn marks. During this time she married a man and had a son, who would be the great-grandfather of N. Zekrom grew vengeful during the time he was there, thinking that Reshiram had tried to kill him and had flown off laughing, thinking that she had killed him.

Reshiram hadn't known that Zekrom was alive, but he was. After all, he had been trapped in a circle of fire, getting closer every second, hadn't he?

* * *

><p>Zekrom suddenly sped into Reshiram's view, glowing with electricity. "Today… This ENDS!" Zekrom screamed and launched a lightning bolt at Reshiram. She dodged and used Fusion Flame. Zekrom gasped, seeing the move that had almost killed him, and panicked, countering with an even stronger Fusion Bolt. Reshiram was hit by it and cried out in pain, hitting him with a Hyper Voice, but Zekrom countered hit back with a Bolt strike. Reshiram had been defeated.<p>

It was over. I had finally gotten my revenge. Even though it was so long ago, I still had the scars from it. Disgusting burns had changed me from a dark grey color to an inky shadow color. My eyes still had flames dancing in them, making them a blood red. I looked at Reshiram, in her dying breath. She was speaking to me, and I leaned closer to her to hear her last words, wanting her to beg for forgiveness. _"You know, Kron, I suppose this is the best time to tell you… I'm sorry. I deserved that, but my brother…I truly am sorry."_ She slumped to the ground, finally dead, but I didn't find her death as sweet anymore. I finally realized what I had just done. I had _KILLED_ my sister. I knew that there was only one thing that I could do to hope to make it right. I ripped my heart out of my chest to join her, the only way I could find forgiveness in myself.

* * *

><p>Zekrom died with her sister, and he never saw how his heart changed into a black stone, an identical white stone coming out of Reshiram's chest. They danced around each other, and Arceus picked them up. "They have learned forgiveness at last…" He said, and closed his eyes, concentrating. A mark appeared on each of the stones, the Seal, and Arceus threw the stones in the air. "Next time, battle each other as friends, hmm?" The stones flew into the desert, waiting to be found by the heroes that would come across them someday.<p> 


End file.
